


In This Corner of the World

by KandiSheek



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bickering, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cock Warming, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scent Marking, Scenting, So Married, Starring Steve and Tony the bickering married couple, Threesome - M/M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, one-armed Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Bucky just made it home from his last tour when he sees a help wanted ad in the newspaper. A young bonded couple is looking for someone to help out with farm work on their ranch out in the countryside. This might be just what he needs to get reacquainted with society.He didn't expect anything else to come from it. Then again, nothing could've prepared him for Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954048
Comments: 50
Kudos: 798
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	In This Corner of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I swear I meant this to be 2-3k max. I don't know what happened.
> 
> Anyway, this one is for iam93percentstardust's prompt: "Established Alpha Steve and Omega Tony own a farm/ranch/setting equivalent and need help so they put out a help-wanted ad. Alpha Bucky answers." I tried to throw a couple of your Likes in there so I hope you enjoy it! Have fun reading!
> 
> PS: The title is also the name of one of my favorite anime movies of all time. If you want to get your heart torn to shreds in the most beautiful way, please watch it. It's incredible.

Bucky pulled up at the front gate in his pick-up truck, hoisting himself out with one arm and slinging his bag over his shoulder. The ranch looked a lot bigger than it had in the pictures, wide stretches of farmland framing it in ears of wheat and corn. A bunch of cows were grazing in the grass beyond and Bucky could see two great pyrenees lounging in the sun.

He walked onto the property, trying to ignore how the smell of bonded alpha lingering in the air automatically made him straighten his shoulders. The dogs must've heard him coming because one of them raised its head and started growling, edging on a bark. Bucky froze, trying to keep his scent from souring at the threat of danger, but he could feel his focus narrowing, his vision getting sharper, dark at the edges –

“Teddy, Milo, c'mere!” Bucky snapped out of his stupor as the dogs trotted over to a blonde man holding a laundry basket under one arm. “Sorry, they always do that. I'm Steve,” the man said as he stepped forward to shake Bucky's hand. His smile almost made him look like a commercial, open and carefree without a hint of alpha aggression. Somehow it didn't seem fake. “And you must be Bucky.”

“I'm here for the ad,” Bucky said, realizing too late that Steve already knew that. Mortification washed over him, locking up his muscles and making it hard to breathe –

"And right on time too. Come on, I'll show you around."

Bucky let out a slow breath, closing his eyes and counting to three in his head. When he looked up again he was relieved to see that Steve had already turned away to put down his laundry before he waved Bucky along. Bucky hoisted his bag higher and followed.

"Did you find us okay?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded as he looked around the property. There was a big farmhouse, probably where the couple lived, an adjacent shed, a barn and several stables. It looked much too big for two people to maintain on their own, but then again Bucky had thought that about every ranch he'd been to so far.

“So this is our home,” Steve said, spreading his arms as they crossed the yard. "We have some more crops out back but we're gonna need you in the stables more than anything. If that's okay with you."

Bucky bristled. “I can still do the heavy lifting if that's what you mean,” he said gruffly and Steve gave him an appraising look.

“Not what I meant. But that's good to know.”

He lead Bucky around the back to a huge plain of grass where a rickety fence was corralling a herd of sheep. A few of them started bleating as they approached while the others continued grazing, completely unbothered by their presence.

“These are your new friends,” Steve said, opening the fence to let Bucky step inside before he followed and closed the gate again. “We're gonna replace the whole thing with an electric fence soon but until then Teddy and Milo are patrolling the perimeter at night. We don't get many coyotes out here but the ones we do are a pain in the ass.”

Bucky caught himself unconsciously checking the perimeter, cataloguing quick exit routes throughout the property. He cleared his throat. “You want me to guard the sheep?”

Steve chuckled. “Nothing that serious. Just help me maintain their stable and keep them fed. If we really get trouble with predators then yeah, sure, we should probably do something about them.”

Bucky nodded. "You got a shotgun?"

"Two. But we don't use them. Scares the sheep." At Bucky's questioning look Steve shrugged. "Teddy's pretty good at chasing them off. No need to get violent.”

Something about the way he said it struck a cord in Bucky, an unconscious understanding that Steve knew what violence looked like and had made a conscious decision to distance himself from it. Maybe there was a reason Steve had decided to hire a war veteran even though he only had one arm.

He wasn't sure he liked that thought.

Steve must've felt the tension in the air because he met Bucky's eyes head on and Bucky braced himself for that look of pity he was all too familiar with – but it didn't come. Instead he found respect there and a gentle reassurance that rankled Bucky as much as it made him want to hold onto it with white knuckles because he hadn't felt anything gentle in so long –

He was the one who looked away first, fingers clenching on the strap of his bag. Steve didn't call him out on it and even that kindness didn't feel as overbearing as Bucky was used to from his nurses and doctors.

“Come on. I'll show you the barn.”

They went over to the other side of the ranch, passing an old tractor and two rusty cars that looked like they had been stripped for parts. In the distance Bucky could hear the hiss of what sounded like a soldering iron, although it could just as well be a piece of farming equipment that Bucky wasn't familiar with yet.

“This is what we're focussing on right now,” Steve said as they came closer to the barn. "We're doing a full overhaul, new equipment, new stables, new everything. Tony's probably –"

A bomb went off.

Bucky reacted on instinct, dropping to the floor with his hand over his head as black wisps of smoke squeezed through the cracks in the door. Steve surged forward and slammed the gate open, releasing a giant cloud of fumes that he tried to wave away with a cough.

"Tony?" he yelled hoarsely and a few seconds later an omega with soot-covered skin stumbled out of the barn, spitting black gunk onto the ground.

"Fuck," he said, rubbing his face and smearing even more oil on it. "That could've gone better. Hey, DUM-E!" he shouted at someone inside the barn. “We need clean up on aisle four!” Then he spotted Bucky, his eyes shining like two white marbles on his dirtied face. "Why're you on the ground?"

Bucky immediately jumped back to his feet, his heart still pounding even as his face burned. "I –"

"I wanted to introduce you," Steve interrupted him smoothly, pointing his arm at Bucky. "Tony, this is Bucky. Bucky, Tony."

"Great," Tony sighed as he held out his charred hand. "Hi. Usually when I blow things up it's on purpose, I swear."

Bucky's lips twitched as he shook Tony's hand and Steve pulled a face, nudging Tony in the side.

"Shower, now."

Tony rolled his eyes, giving Bucky a look that said 'Can you believe this guy?' before he sauntered off. "Save me some dinner."

"Who said I was cooking?" Steve called after him and sighed when Tony just laughed. "Seriously." He turned to Bucky with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Tony can be a bit much."

"He's nice," Bucky said and was surprised to find that he meant it. He hadn't actively met new people since he came home but the interactions he couldn't avoid had always made him feel like he was poised on a razor's edge. This wasn't like that. “Thanks for showing me around.”

Steve grinned. “You haven't seen anything yet.” He waved Bucky along. “Wait 'til you see what Tony did with your kitchen.”

The shed had a bedroom with an adjacent bathroom, an opulent kitchen and a living room. There was a TV set-up that looked like it had been ripped straight out of an IKEA catalogue and a couch that put any bed Bucky had ever owned to shame. He hadn't lived anywhere this nice in over two years.

“If you need anything just holler,” Steve said as Bucky deposited his bag on the couch and looked around the space that would be his for the foreseeable future. It looked pristine. Bucky tried not to feel like an intruder. “Dinner's at eight if you want to come over, but your fridge is stocked either way. Help yourself.”

Bucky nodded and Steve gave him one last smile before he went outside and closed the door, leaving Bucky with silence as his company. He dropped down heavily on the bed, staring at the wall for a good few minutes before he managed to get up again and unpack his meagre belongings. It didn't take more than two minutes.

He remembered a time when his whole life didn't fit into a duffle bag. When he'd had hobbies and friends that didn't know how to shoot guns, when he hadn't known what it felt like to hold a dying brother in his arms. He'd left that person behind somewhere in Afghanistan but his therapist seemed to think that Bucky could build a new life on the shambles of his old one.

If this was what a fresh start looked like... well, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Baby steps. Bucky could do that.

Dinner with Steve and Tony was interesting. They bickered the entire time with an exasperated air that didn't hide the fact that they were both pumping out happy pheromones, a mingling of scents that was about as subtle as spelling 'We're bonded' in big, pink balloon letters. Bucky couldn't remember the last time he'd been in an environment like this, so blissful and domestic. It probably said something about him that he found it a little uncomfortable rather than cute.

That night, right before he went to bed, he took the protective cap off his shoulder stump for the first time since the doctors had sown it shut. He stared at himself for a long time in the mirror, cataloguing all the scars and lumps before he hid them away under a long-sleeved shirt, letting the empty sleeve hang loose.

He'd have to tie a knot in it tomorrow.

"Has anyone seen my torx bit socket wrench?"

Bucky looked up from the trough he was scrubbing to see Tony wandering around the barn, lifting up crates and bags to search for his lost tool. Steve stopped swiping the floor long enough to roll his eyes at him.

"You know damn well that I don't know what that –"

"Kitchen sink."

Tony and Steve turned to him with identical looks of surprise and Bucky instinctively straightened his shoulders, setting his jaw. “You used it on the drain pipes yesterday.”

Tony stared at him for a moment longer before he pointed at Bucky. “You. With me, now.” Then he turned on his heel and marched towards the door.

“We're not done here,” Steve protested and Tony tutted with a smirk, wagging his finger at him.

“You've had your fun with him the last few days. It's my turn.”

Steve rolled his eyes but gave Bucky a smile as he nodded towards the door. “Well, off you go. He gets cranky when he gets impatient.”

“I heard that!”

Bucky put down his sponge, rubbing his hand over his pants a few times to get it dry as he followed Tony out of the barn and across the yard. The tractor Tony had apparently been working on looked like it had been gutted, the engine in pieces on the tarp Tony had put down to keep any grit from getting into the gears. Bucky looked at the controlled mess with an appraising eye and Tony smiled at him.

“You didn't tell me you were a mechanic.”

“I'm not,” Bucky said, frowning as he assessed the damage to one of the crank shafts. Tony followed his eyes and sighed.

“Yeah, I'll have to replace that. We bought this thing off craigslist and I don't think it's ever even seen a wrench.” Tony smiled cheekily. “So I thought while I'm at it I might as well upgrade it. It's slow as fuck right now but I think I can get it up to sixty mph.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

Tony grinned. “Fun.”

“Fun?”

“What, you wouldn't want to have tractor races with the neighbors?” Bucky averted his eyes and Tony laughed. “Thought so. Now get me the right torque wrench for these bolts. And yes, this is a test.”

Being Tony's assistant was as interesting as it was challenging. Tony didn't work like any of the people Bucky had ever shared a workspace with, even when he'd done upgrades to his bike in a semi-professional setting. One moment he was making godawful jokes and the next he did things with the engine Bucky didn't even know were possible. He'd quickly realized that Tony was some sort of genius after the first time he met DUM-E and U, but seeing it first hand was something else. It kept him on his toes but to both of their surprise Bucky didn't do a half-bad job.

“He's a natural,” Tony said over dinner later that night, digging into his mashed potatoes with gusto. “I want him tomorrow too.”

“He's not a toy, Tony, you'll have to ask him,” Steve said long-sufferingly but Bucky didn't miss the fond look Steve got in his eyes as he watched Tony eat the food he made. It had surprised him at first that even though Tony was the omega in the house he clearly left all the household chores to Steve.

Then he'd eaten a snack Tony made. He understood very quickly.

Tony scoffed. “Okay, fine, I'll ask. Hey, Buckster, do you want to clean sheep shit or work on my awesome new tractor?” Steve pinched him in the side and Tony yelped. “Ow! Spousal abuse!”

“Eat your damn carrots,” Steve grumbled but he still pressed a kiss to Tony cheek, glancing at Bucky as he did it. Bucky quickly averted his eyes, stuffing another spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

He knew it couldn't be easy for Steve to have another alpha in his house so Bucky didn't really mind the way Steve kept subtly staking his territory. The first time he'd done it Bucky had tried to keep his distance from Tony for a few days, show Steve that he didn't mean to trespass, but Tony had shot that down in two seconds flat. Neither of them really touched him but Tony had a way of invading his personal space that was completely platonic but also a little maddening.

Bucky wasn't blind, okay? He was annoyingly aware of just how attractive both of his hosts were. Not that he'd ever touch a bonded omega – or alpha – with a ten foot pole. He still had _some_ morals.

“Actually,” Steve suddenly said, pulling him from his thoughts. “I was thinking we could till the fields tomorrow. We'll have to do it by hand but if all three of us pitch in we should get it done in a day.”

Tony frowned. “I'll have the tractor ready in two days. Why bother doing it by hand?”

Steve averted his eyes and Bucky thought he saw a flicker of tension there but it was gone too quickly to be sure. “I think it'll be good to keep busy.”

“Why would we – oh.” Tony's face suddenly turned somber. He hummed and grabbed Steve's neck, rubbing his thumb into his scent gland. Bucky quickly turned away but he could still feel his cheeks heat up at having witnessed that intimate touch. “I'll join you guys then. Should be fun.”

There was something here that Bucky was missing but he didn't dare ask. Steve almost looked a little relieved as he got up from the table and started putting away the dishes, humming under his breath. Bucky only realized that he and Tony were both watching him when Tony suddenly leaned across the table and whispered.

“It's his mom's birthday tomorrow. She died nine years ago but it's still hard on him.”

Bucky stared at Tony, completely dumbfounded, and Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

Bucky didn't have an answer.

“Everything alright?” Steve called from the kitchen and Tony waved him off with a grin.

“Yeah! Need help with those dishes?”

Bucky watched in silence as Tony joined Steve at the counter, bumping their hips together playfully. He couldn't believe Tony had just told him that. It was so personal, something Steve might not have even wanted him to know, and Tony had just –

He shook his head, getting up to grab a dish rag from the counter and start cleaning the table. The smile Steve gave him made his stomach swoop just as much as it made his heart fill with dread.

He was so screwed.

“It's movie night,” Tony said with a frown, arms crossed and foot tapping as he looked down at Bucky who was sitting on the ground with a hammer in hand. “You have to come.”

“If he doesn't want to he doesn't have to,” Steve called out from across the yard and Tony threw his hands up.

“You always say that! This is why he never shows up, I swear!”

Steve snorted, not looking up from the crops he was watering with a hose. “He's a free man. He can do whatever he wants.”

Bucky diligently hammered out the dents in the tractor's side, trying not to react when Tony suddenly sat down next to him, a little too close for comfort. He smelled like coffee and motor oil and it was more distracting than Bucky wanted to admit.

“If you come Steve can make us caramel popcorn. We can watch whatever you want. Join us?”

Bucky kept staring at what his hand was doing in favor of facing the puppy eyes Tony was undoubtedly giving him. It was getting harder and harder to ignore just how much Bucky was drawn to him, which was only made worse by the fact that Bucky was just as attracted to Tony's alpha partner. This was already crossing so many lines Bucky hadn't ever thought he could cross. No need to add fuel to the fire by spending time with them in an enclosed space where Bucky knew for a fact they'd have to share the same couch, squeezed together in a dark room –

He couldn't do that to himself.

“Come on,” Tony whined, just a hint of his omega voice shining through, and Bucky's hand clenched on the hammer so hard it was probably going to leave an imprint in his palm.

“Sorry,” he said gruffly and Tony sighed, kicking a pebble across the yard as he got up.

“Okay, fine. But you're coming to dinner later.”

Bucky nodded and Tony trotted off to join Steve near the fields where he immediately got splashed with the hose, his outraged cry and Steve's laughter ringing out across the sand. It was hard to pretend he wasn't jealous.

“Five days?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded apologetically.

“Yeah. I'm really sorry, I didn't think I'd have to go into town while you were here but this can't wait. We've been haggling with these guys for months and they finally accepted our offer, so...” Steve rubbed his neck with a grimace. “I wish I didn't have to leave you two alone with all this work –“

“That's okay,” Bucky said before Steve could apologize again. “We'll manage.”

“Hell yeah we will.” Bucky startled when Tony suddenly appeared at his side, throwing an arm around Bucky's shoulders as he grinned at Steve. “We might just take over the place while you're gone.”

Bucky sucked in a surprised breath and immediately regretted it. Tony smelled like he always did, grease and motor oil with a hint of coffee, but from this close Bucky could smell something else underneath, a sweet tang to all that grit that could only be Tony's natural scent –

“Well, at least I know it'll be in capable hands,” Steve said jokingly and Bucky took a deep breath through his mouth, trying to ignore Tony's proximity because it was making his heart beat faster and Jesus Christ, he had to pull himself together – “I'll leave tomorrow morning. We should have breakfast together.”

“Will do, pumpkin,” Tony said cheekily, finally taking his arm off Bucky's shoulders and boxing Steve in the side as he passed him on his way out. Steve caught his hand so he could press a kiss to it with an exaggerated smack and Tony chuckled in a way that made Bucky's stomach roil with longing. It was hard to tell who he was more jealous of.

“You okay?” Steve suddenly asked and Bucky realized with a start that he'd just been staring at him for god knows how long. He cleared his throat, shifting a little uncomfortably.

“Yeah. Lost in thought.”

Steve looked a little dubious but after a long moment he nodded and walked over to the kitchen. “Wanna help me chop some carrots?”

Bucky really didn't.

He still didn't say no.

Life on the ranch went on. Tony was as chatty as ever, the bots helped them put rims on the tractor and Bucky cooked mediocre meals that saved them both from an early death by Stark food. Everything was fine.

By the third day of Steve's trip Bucky was ready to tear his hair out. He couldn't even put his finger on what it was that made him so antsy and restless around Tony these past few days; he just knew that he was sick of it. At least Tony had finally seemed to catch on because he'd started pulling away more and more often from their conversations with a tiny crease in his brow that could mean a plethora of things. Bucky didn't like to dwell on it.

It came to a head on their last day alone while Bucky was making oatmeal for them both to avoid another pancake fiasco. Apparently both he and Tony were utterly useless when it came to breakfast foods.

As soon as he started brewing coffee Tony emerged from his and Steve's bedroom and wordlessly shuffled into the kitchen with bags under his eyes. That in itself wasn't unusual, lord knew Tony wasn't a morning person, but something about him stuck out to Bucky, like a niggling itch in the back of his mind –

“So,” Tony said. “I'm in pre-heat.”

Bucky's world screeched to a halt.

“You've probably noticed,” Tony said with a hint of annoyance, rubbing a hand through his hair. “I'm not due for another three weeks. I have no idea why it's so early this time.”

Bucky swallowed heavily. “Do you want me to go?”

“What?” Tony looked up at him in surprise. “No. I won't be in actual heat for at least a couple days. It's just starting.”

Bucky nodded stiffly, trying to force the tension out of his shoulders to no avail. He probably smelled about as anxious as he felt. He hoped Tony didn't notice.

“Do you need anything?” he asked and Tony shook his head, getting up to grab a cup of coffee from the counter. Bucky held his breath when Tony came close and Tony could probably tell because he boxed Bucky in the shoulder.

“Breathe, man. I'm not fucking contagious.”

Bucky took a shaky breath and tried to ignore the spicy tang underneath Tony's usual mix of scents. It was undeniably appealing but not any more so than usual, which was a relief. Tony was still a long way off from an actual heat.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and Tony sighed long-sufferingly.

“Okay, look. I don't know what your problem is but if you think I'll feel threatened by you just because you're an alpha then you're wrong. You act tough but you're a fucking marshmallow.” Bucky felt like he should be offended by that. “And Steve's not gonna get territorial when he comes home either. Just chill out.”

A cold shiver ran down Bucky's spine. He hadn't even thought of Steve. “Should we call him?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “No. I'm telling you, this isn't a big deal. And he'll be back tomorrow anyway, he'll know soon enough.”

Bucky nodded and Tony took one last look at him before he shook his head and started walking out of the kitchen.

“I'll take a bath. Make yourself at home.”

And with that he was gone. Bucky shuffled his feet as he looked at his half-eaten oatmeal. He'd planned to head back to the shed as soon as he finished breakfast but after being invited to stay it felt rude to just up and leave.

So he planted himself on the couch, his shoulders stiff with tension as he flipped through TV channels without taking in anything.

This didn't have to be a big deal. Bucky had been around plenty of omegas in heat and it had never been a problem. He'd even helped a few of his ex's through their cycles and never turned into a mindless knothead like so many alphas claimed was in their nature. This time wouldn't be any different.

So why did he feel so anxious?

It had to be that Tony was bonded to another alpha. Maybe biology had a defense mechanism against unwanted suitors, something Bucky's body was unconsciously picking up on. It was definitely possible; nobody really understood the deeper workings of secondary genders yet.

And if that was it then Bucky really only had one choice. Get the fuck out and leave Tony alone until Steve came back to set things right.

But Tony had asked him to stay. And for some reason Bucky couldn't bring himself to leave, even though he knew it would probably be for the best.

He was so lost in thought that he only looked up when he heard the soft patter of bare feet on the wooden floor. His mouth went abruptly dry.

“Fucking hell,” Tony groaned as he dropped down onto the couch next to Bucky, tipping his head back and practically sinking into the cushions with a soft sigh. “Damn. That's so much better.”

Bucky swallowed heavily. Tony looked incredible, his skin damp and glossy, hair falling in wet curls across his forehead. As Bucky watched a drop of water drew a tantalizing line from his nape all the way down to his collarbone, disappearing under the edges of his shirt. And his _smell_ –

Now that the grease was washed away Tony's natural scent lingered in the air like a perfume, strong and sweet in Bucky's nose. He cleared his throat, trying to focus on literally anything else, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the hollows of Tony's throat where he knew the scent would be strongest if only he could bury his face in them –

“What're you watching?”

Bucky's head snapped back to the TV, mortified at the inappropriate route his thoughts were taking. He swallowed a few times to try and get his mouth working.

“Sports,” he finally said because there seemed to be something along those lines happening on the screen. Not that he was really looking.

“Huh. Didn't know you were a – ugh.” Tony broke off into a hiss, drawing Bucky's attention back to him. His face was contorted into a grimace, a hand pressed to his belly in a way that set off alarm bells in Bucky's head.

“You okay?”

Tony looked up at him and Bucky felt his stomach drop at the pain in his eyes. “Actually, could you get me a heat pack? There's one in the pantry.”

“The pantry?” Bucky parroted and Tony sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I keep my things with the food. I'm a monster, I get it.”

Which wasn't what Bucky meant at all but he didn't say anything as he stood and rummaged through jars of pickled radish until he found what he was looking for. He put the pack in the microwave as instructed, giving it an extra few seconds for good measure before he brought it back to Tony. Tony moaned obscenely as soon as he got it on his stomach and Bucky had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to prevent an inappropriate reaction.

“Fuck, that's so much better,” Tony sighed and Bucky cautiously sat down next to him, trying to focus on the TV in favor of how good Tony looked lying on the couch like that –

But Tony scooted closer to him until he could rest his head on Bucky's shoulder stump. Bucky was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat.

“This okay?” Tony asked and Bucky swallowed drily.

“Yeah.”

From this close every breath he took was tinged in Tony's scent, lingering in his nose and clinging to the back of his tongue. It was overwhelming and wonderful and Bucky couldn't help but sink into it, going so far as to dare to turn his head and breathe him in, his hair tingling Bucky's bottom lip –

“Mmh, you smell all –“ Tony sniffed the air. “Bondey.”

Bucky recoiled and Tony whimpered when the movement jostled him, rubbing his stomach with both hands. “Shit. Sorry.“

“'S fine,” Tony mumbled, snuggling even closer until he was pressed against Bucky's side, his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky hated that he couldn't wrap his arm around him. “You should smell Steve when he gets like this. Like a fucking testosterone candle.”

And how fucked up was Bucky that he wanted to know what that smelled like?

“Speaking of Steve,” Bucky said carefully and Tony glanced up at him.

“What about him?”

“Shouldn't he know about –“ Bucky gestured between them and Tony's eyes narrowed.

“What, I need my alpha's permission to lay my head on your shoulder?”

“No, of course not, I just –“ Bucky swallowed, unsure of what to say, and Tony sighed.

“Look, if this is one of those alpha things you can call him and ask him. But I'm not gonna go into heat for at least another day. I always have cramps during pre-heat, it's normal.”

Bucky nodded, grateful for the reassurance, and tried to relax into their not-quite-cuddle. Tony scooted a little closer and Bucky consciously kept himself from moving so he wouldn't spook him.

“You're kinda tense,” Tony said and Bucky mumbled a quiet 'sorry' that made Tony shake his head. “No, you're fine. Just tell me if this makes you uncomfortable.”

The short answer was yes but a much bigger part of Bucky was absolutely _reveling_ in the contact, purring with satisfaction at the fact that Tony, an omega, trusted him enough to turn to him for comfort. It was probably creepy and kind of bigoted to feel that way but Bucky couldn't help it.

“It's okay,” Bucky said to Tony as much as to reassure himself. Tony nodded, not tearing his eyes away from the TV that Bucky was still pretending to watch. He couldn't have said what was happening on screen if his life depended on it.

“You smell really good,” Tony suddenly said and Bucky took a shaky breath, clenching his hand into a fist.

“You too,” he admitted and he could feel Tony's smile against his shoulder. It took everything in him not to turn to look at him, but then Tony's face would be _right there_ and Bucky couldn't –

“Ah –“ Tony made a pained noise and Bucky stiffened with alarm.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, just –“ Tony hissed through his teeth and Bucky automatically twisted to steady him when he hunched forward, clutching a hand to his stomach. “Okay, that's – kinda bad.”

“What do I do?” Bucky asked, panic creeping in through the helplessness, but Tony only shook his head.

“It'll pass, it's just – damn it, this isn't supposed to happen.”

“What? What's happening?”

Tony looked up at him and Bucky could see sweat gathering on his brow, his eyes almost a little glassy. “I don't think... this is just pre-heat anymore.”

Oh.

“I'm calling Steve,” Bucky said, jumping up from the couch even though every bone in his body was screaming _hurt omega, must protect_. He had his phone at his ear in two seconds flat and almost cried in relief when Steve picked up on the first ring.

“Hello?”

“Tony's in heat.” He could've probably delivered that a little more smoothly but it got the direness of their situation across just fine. Steve sucked in a breath.

“What?”

“Give me the phone,” Tony said from the couch and Bucky wordlessly handed it over to him, taking a step back to maintain some distance. “Hey, honey.”

He couldn't hear Steve's response but Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he's freaking out. Listen, I think I only have a couple hours before it hits, can you make it back?” He listened for a moment, a tender smile spreading on his face. “Don't break any speed limits. I'll be fine.” He glanced up at Bucky. “ _We'll_ be fine.”

There was a small pause before Tony snorted. “Yeah, okay. You should tell him yourself, he's been kinda weird about this.” With that Tony held out the phone to Bucky with an expectant look on his face. Bucky took it automatically, holding it up to his ear.

“Yes?”

“Hey,” Steve said and something in his voice immediately calmed Bucky down. It took him a second to realize that it was his alpha tone and it should probably bother Bucky to be talked to like a skittish omega but it worked and right now he didn't care. “You doing alright?”

“Yes,” Bucky lied and Steve chuckled softly.

“Yeah, you sound like you are. Look, I hate to do this to you, but Tony has always had trouble with heat cramps and they're worse when he's on his own. Could you keep him company until I get back? Maybe rub his feet or something?”

Bucky was so stunned he couldn't say anything and after a few moments of silence Steve sighed.

“I'm sorry, I know this is really inappropriate. If you don't want to do it I understand, you don't have to –“

“I –“ Bucky swallowed heavily. “I'll do it.”

“Seriously, Tony will be fine –“

“I want to.” The silence that followed his statement felt somewhat heavy. Bucky sincerely hoped that it was only in his mind because if Steve had somehow figured out how Bucky really felt –

“Good.” There was something in Steve's voice that Bucky couldn't place but it was gone before he could dwell on it. “His heat packs are in the pantry because he's a human disaster. And he likes camomile tea.”

“Okay,” Bucky said and Steve thanked him profusely, promising to be back in two and a half hours before he promptly hung up. He stared at the phone for a long moment until the sound of Tony clearing his throat ripped him out of his thoughts.

“So. Steve mentioned a foot massage?” Tony asked, pointedly wiggling his toes, and this whole situation was so ridiculous that Bucky cracked a smile, chuckling only a little hysterically. When he looked up again Tony's eyes were wide as his lips stretched into a slow grin.

“Wow. I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh.”

Bucky immediately stopped, wiping a hand across his face in an attempt to hide his awkwardness. Tony sighed.

“Come on. Let's watch a movie or something.”

Bucky did end up rubbing Tony's feet, if only so he could sit on the other end of the couch and not be in his immediate vicinity. Tony smelled incredible and with every minute that passed Bucky loved and hated it more, trying to take shallow breaths to keep himself calm. The last thing he needed was an inappropriate boner.

What was worse was seeing Tony's mounting distress, the way he kept twisting into new positions on the couch to keep his stomach from hurting; how every cramp lasted longer and longer until Tony's hair was matted with sweat and he was panting from exhaustion. Bucky wanted nothing more than to help him but at this point there was really only one thing that could help Tony and that was –

“Fuck,” Tony gritted out through clenched teeth as his body tensed and Bucky gripped his ankle, trying to give him an anchor through the pain. “Fuck. Goddamn it.”

Bucky really wanted to comfort him, but as it was he could only watch helplessly as Tony writhed in pain, feeling all sorts of useless. Tony kept taking small, hitching breaths that sounded almost painful, and Bucky's heart twanged with sympathy. He hated how much biology had fucked omegas over.

When the cramp finally passed Tony slumped down on the couch, both of his arms slung across his face as he panted heavily. Bucky ran his hand over Tony's shin in what he hoped was a soothing motion.

“Is there anything –“ He broke off, flushing when he realized what he was saying. There was nothing he could do that was in any way appropriate, and it didn't matter how much he wanted to help, there were lines that Bucky wouldn't –

“Yes,” Tony said and Bucky's thoughts stuttered to a stop.

“What?”

“Yes, there is something you can do,” Tony said breathlessly, still hiding his face in his arms. “But you're uncomfortable just being here, I can't ask you to –“

Tony's hands clenched into fists and Bucky winced when Tony's whole body suddenly jerked, his hands coming down to grab his stomach, revealing his pained face. His lashes were damp with unshed tears and the sight of them made Bucky's heart drop into his stomach. Without thinking he reached up to put his own hand on Tony's stomach, trying to soothe the ache –

And Tony grabbed it, pulling hard enough that Bucky almost toppled over as Tony brought his hand up to his face and buried his nose in his palm. Bucky's breath caught in his throat as Tony inhaled deeply –

And _moaned_.

Bucky's throat went abruptly dry. He could feel his cock swell almost painfully fast at the sound, his hand twitching when Tony took another deep breath, slowly relaxing where he had been cramping only a moment before.

“Fuck,” Tony said but unlike before his voice was filled with relief, his grip tightening around Bucky's wrist. When he looked up his eyes were dark and Bucky swallowed heavily, trying to pull his hand away, but Tony held him tighter with something like desperation. “No. Stay.”

Bucky had to take several deep breaths before he found the strength to speak. “Tony, I can't –“

“I'm sorry,” Tony groaned apologetically but still refused to let him go, his hands shaking on Bucky's wrist. “Just a minute, just – please?”

Bucky was fully hard in his pants now, his cock straining against the fabric. He needed to get out of here fast, but how could he refuse Tony this when he knew that it could stop his pain, if only for a moment?

“Okay,” Bucky heard himself say and Tony immediately buried his face in Bucky's hand, his lips catching distractingly on Bucky's skin as he rolled his head back and forth.

When his next cramp hit Tony sucked in a breath but held absolutely still, gasping in more of Bucky's alpha scent to try and combat the pain, but after a few minutes it became clear that it wasn't working. Wasn't enough.

“Please,” Tony said and there were tears on his face now. “Please, I can't –“

Bucky shushed him but Tony whined loudly, choking on a sob as his body convulsed with another stab of pain.

“It hurts,” Tony whimpered and Bucky's heart broke for him because this was so unfair –

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, finally giving in and scooting closer, lying down next to Tony on the couch. Tony immediately buried his face in Bucky's neck and Bucky shivered at the touch, instinctively turning his head to scent Tony right back –

But he couldn't.

Tony sobbed, clutching at his stomach with both hands as he took desperate whiffs of Bucky's scent. His body kept twitching as waves of pain wracked through him.

“Please!” He wailed and Bucky couldn't take this anymore.

It was torture to pull away from Tony when he was clinging to him like this but Bucky was only gone for a second before he returned, phone in hand and already pressed to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Steve,” he said and Steve must've heard the panic in his voice because he immediately turned serious.

“What's wrong? Is Tony okay?”

“No,” Bucky said simply, his heart pounding as Tony clutched at him, crying silently into his chest. “He's – I don't know what to do.”

Steve was silent for a long time before he spoke. “He feels better with a cock inside him.”

Bucky's brain did a full stop. “What?”

“Not fucking him. No knot. Just – if you put your cock inside him. It'll help.”

Bucky couldn't breathe. “What the fuck are you saying?”

“I – fuck, I'm not saying you have to do anything, I'm just telling you the facts. It would help.”

“I can't fuck your omega,” Bucky said a little hysterically and Tony looked up from the couch, panting heavily.

“Is that Steve?”

“Not _fuck_ him,” Steve said firmly. “Just put your cock in him. Let him feel it.”

“I wanna –“ Tony grabbed for the phone but Bucky twisted out of his reach.

“You can't be serious,” he breathed and Steve sighed.

“I know this isn't – You didn't sign up for any of this, I know that. I won't judge you if you walk out and never want to see us again –“

“Give me the phone!” This time Bucky let Tony rip it out of his hand, too busy trying to compute what Steve had just told him to do. “Hello? Steve?”

Tony listened for a long moment before he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, no, you're right.” He looked at Bucky, his eyes filled with such longing that it felt like a punch in the gut. Bucky was still rock hard and Tony probably noticed because his eyes drifted down to Bucky's crotch. He had to fight the urge to cover himself. “Okay. Yeah, okay. Of course. I love you.” Tony closed his eyes before he hung up, tossing the phone onto the couch table. For a long moment neither of them said anything.

“So,” Tony eventually broke the silence. “I'm down. You?”

Bucky's eyes widened. “What?”

Tony stared at him, his face pale and hair matted with sweat. He was still the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen. “I'm telling you I want your dick in me. If you don't that's cool, but if you do...”

This had to be a fever dream. Bucky couldn't believe he was even considering it but –

“I want to.” It was out of his mouth before he'd fully thought it through and when Tony's face went slack with relief and gratefulness he couldn't take it back. Not that he wanted to, he just...

He couldn't believe this was happening.

“Not here,” Tony said and Bucky nodded, getting up off the couch and letting Tony lead him into his and Steve's bedroom in a trance. Before he knew it they were both naked, Tony's body spread out under him like a vision, so incredibly stunning that Bucky wanted to keep staring at him for hours, trace his eyes over ever dip and groove –

But Bucky wasn't here for his own pleasure. He was here to help Tony.

“Can I?” he asked and Tony nodded frantically so Bucky trailed his hand down over Tony's stomach, down behind his balls where –

He gulped. Tony was so wet that he was dripping with it and Bucky experimentally put a finger inside him. Then two. Then three.

He looked up at Tony in amazement and Tony grinned with a hint of pride. “All ready. Hurry up.”

Bucky didn't need to be told twice.

It was a little awkward to prop himself up with only one arm but he managed it somehow, hovering between Tony's spread legs as his whole body thrummed with anticipation.

“Okay?” he asked and Tony rolled his eyes, the gesture so utterly _Tony_ that it made something in Bucky's gut loosen with relief. No matter what happened after this, they were going to be okay. He just had to believe that.

“Put it in already,” Tony said bluntly and Bucky took a deep breath before he lined himself up, his cock head sliding easily over the slick skin of Tony's ass until he was right there and pushed _in_ –

It felt like nothing else. Bucky had done this before, but he'd forgotten that it felt like _this_ , so hot and tight, almost like Tony was sucking him in. He groaned despite himself but it was drowned out by Tony's moan that shuddered through the air to the rhythm of Tony's trembling, his entire body tense –

Until it relaxed all at once.

Bucky felt it like a switch flipping in his brain, Tony's scent suddenly changing from desperate to blissful, clouding Bucky's mind with his satisfaction. It was a conscious effort to stay still and not start rutting into Tony, chase the pleasure thrumming through his groin. A niggling voice in the back of his mind was still screaming at him that this was wrong, Tony belonged to Steve and no one else, but it was drowned out by an overwhelming sense of _right_ , like every decision he'd ever made in his life was meant to lead him here.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony groaned and Bucky dropped his head to Tony's chest, trying not to let too much of his weight rest on him. It was overwhelming, like nothing in the world could ever feel better than this –

Until his arm cramped.

He barely caught himself before he toppled onto Tony, cursing under his breath. Bucky hadn't had sex with anyone since his injury and he was only just realizing that this position might not be the best for him, his arm already quivering with exhaustion. Tony made a small noise.

"We could... from behind?" he asked and Bucky nodded gratefully. It was agony to pull out after feeling how warm Tony was inside but it only took him a couple seconds to move them around until he was lying on his shoulder stump, wrapping his arm around Tony as he pushed back in. Tony groaned, arching his back to fit them even closer together.

"That's good," Tony slurred and Bucky couldn't resist the urge to bury his face in Tony's neck and inhale deeply, every muscle in his body relaxing at once. To his embarrassment he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It had been so long since he held someone.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked sleepily and Bucky nodded, tightening his hold and hoping that his scent would mellow out into something less overwhelmed so it wouldn't cause Tony any distress. His cock was throbbing for attention but that was easy to ignore, just as long as Tony got what he needed –

He gasped when Tony shifted against him, hand spasming at the sudden pressure on his cock.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled and Bucky shook his head, forcing himself to stay still. He inhaled deeply, feeling a lump form in his throat at how good Tony smelled, how ready, like Bucky could just start pounding into him –

Tony groaned suddenly, tilting his head to the side, and Bucky sucked in a breath that was ripe with Tony's arousal. "Fuck. You smell so good."

"Tony," Bucky said warningly and Tony squirmed against him.

"I want – you should –"

"No." The omega whined but Bucky held him still with a firm grip on his waist. "Steve'll be home soon. He'll give you what you need."

" _You_ could give me what I need," Tony said and Bucky had to close his eyes and breathe through the temptation, his hips itching with the urge to just take Tony, Steve be damned.

"I can't. Stop talking."

"I'd be so good for you," Tony said, desperation starting to color his voice. "You could knot me, you could –"

"Stop," Bucky snapped, clamping his hand over Tony's mouth. "You don't know what you're saying."

Tony groaned against his hand and Bucky realized his mistake too late as Tony undulated, thrusting back onto Bucky's cock now that nothing was holding him back. Bucky hissed, loosening his grip in surprise, and Tony twisted his head until he had the tips of Bucky's fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as he kept grinding against Bucky.

Bucky's head was spinning, hips meeting Tony's thrusts on instinct, and Tony moaned for it, mouth falling open around Bucky's fingers.

"Please," Tony slurred and Bucky wanted him so much, he was almost dizzy with it –

But he couldn't.

He ignored Tony's whine when he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and grabbed his hips to hold them down again, his cock throbbing angrily at being denied.

"No," Tony groaned and Bucky shushed him, rubbing a hand up and down Tony's side.

"Try to calm down, okay? Steve is coming."

"I want _you_ ," Tony said with a heartbreaking amount of pleading and Bucky honestly thought this would kill him when the sound of a key in the lock outside made his heart swell with relief.

"Just a little longer," Bucky said and he couldn't resist burying his nose in Tony's scent glands one last time, breathing him in deeply. His hips hitched forward on instinct and he groaned, allowing himself one little moment of weakness before he pulled away to an appropriate distance.

Well. As appropriate as it could be with his cock still in Tony's ass.

Steve opened the door and Bucky immediately locked eyes with him, catching the way his pupils expanded at the smell of Tony's heat, his nostrils flaring. Bucky didn't miss the clenching of his hands into fists and was about to apologize and pull out when Tony suddenly whined, arching into Bucky's chest.

“Steve,” he gasped and Steve was on the bed in an instant, framing Tony's face with his hands as he kissed him thoroughly, making him whimper. Bucky had to bite down on a groan at the sight, his gut twisting with arousal. It was almost painful to hold still now. He had to get out of here before –

“He feels so good, Steve,” Tony gasped against Steve's lips and Steve's eyes snapped up to Bucky's, dark and almost calculating. Bucky froze like a deer in the headlights before he quickly started to pull away.

“Sorry, I'll just –“

“Stay,” Steve said and Bucky blinked, twitching when Tony turned his head to look at him.

“Stay,” Tony repeated breathlessly, wiggling back to press himself against Bucky's chest. His hair was matted with sweat, his cheeks flushed and lips plump from Steve's kisses. Bucky wanted to devour him.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked, too focussed on how much every cell in his body screamed _yes, please_ to even think about how bad of an idea this was. Steve nodded and Tony answered by pulling him closer until Bucky could feel Tony's breath on his neck.

“I want you,” Tony whispered and Bucky shivered, his self-control snapping all at once as he surged forward and claimed Tony's lips in a kiss. Tony moaned into it shamelessly, but it was the feeling of Steve's hand grabbing the back of his neck and _squeezing_ that really made Bucky's heart pick up speed.

Steve knew Tony better than anyone; he knew what Tony wanted even when his mind was clouded by heat. If he said it was okay – if he said –

“Do you want to fuck him?” Steve asked in a gravelly voice and Bucky could only whimper, nodding against Tony's mouth. He was too far gone to be embarrassed by the noise. “Then do it.”

Bucky thrust forward on instinct, wildly and gracelessly, before he caught himself and managed to settle into a more coherent rhythm. Tony's scent was heady in the air around him but now it mingled with Steve's and the combination was making him light-headed, his fingers trembling with need after denying himself for so long. The feeling of Tony clenching around him, rutting back into Bucky's desperate thrusts, was indescribable. He felt like he was melting.

Bucky twisted his hips to get more leverage, planting one of his feet on the bed so he could thrust into Tony more fluidly, rolling his hips back and forth in one continuous motion. Tony moaned and Bucky kissed his shoulders, neck, anything he could reach, as he grabbed Tony's stomach to guide him into a smooth rhythm that made both of them groan.

“Fuck,” he heard Steve say, almost too quietly to hear him over his and Tony's panting, but when he looked up Steve's eyes weren't fixed on Tony like he'd expected. Instead they were on _him_ , dark with lust and – something else. “You were _made_ to fuck. Jesus.”

Something in Bucky stirred, a primal instinct he didn't even know he had, making his thrusts sharper as he locked eyes with Steve.

_I want to show him._

Without even thinking about it Bucky grabbed Tony's thigh and pulled it up, turning halfway onto his back to spread Tony's legs, still fucking into him from behind. Steve sucked in a breath, his eyes snapping down to the place where Bucky's cock was buried deep inside his omega. He growled and Tony shivered at the sound, spreading his legs even wider.

“Steve –“ Tony gasped and Steve leaned over him to kiss him, his arm barely brushing against Bucky's side with every thrust. They were all so close now. If Bucky wanted he could lift his arm up to Steve's back and hold them both against him –

But Steve pulled away, ignoring Tony's whine as he lay down next to them, propping himself up on one arm.

“Go on then,” he said and it took Bucky a moment to realize Steve was talking to him because he'd stopped fucking Tony in his confusion. Why didn't Steve want – “I'll fuck him after.”

Oh. _Oh._

Bucky's grip tightened as his cock throbbed at the sudden realization that he was going to come inside Tony, fill him, knot him, just so Steve could stick his cock somewhere even more warm and squishy –

He felt guilty for thinking about Tony like that, but something about Steve's words seemed to do it for Tony too because he moaned shamelessly, grinding back onto Bucky.

“Fuck, Bucky, please, just fuck me –“

Bucky followed his command without thought, his body instinctively responding to the plea in Tony's voice. He worried that he was going too hard for a moment but then Tony arched into it with a cry of _'Yes'_ and Bucky lost himself to the pleasure, fucking desperately into that tight, wonderful heat until his head was spinning with it –

His knot was starting to swell at the base of his cock and Bucky almost couldn't breathe with the anticipation of it. He hadn't done this in years, god, he was going to come so fucking hard –

“Okay?” he panted into Tony's ear and Tony whined, nodding frantically.

“Yes. Knot me, please,” Tony said and Bucky's body seemed like it had only waited for permission because Bucky was helpless to stop the way he rutted into Tony, an indescribable pressure building at the base of his spine as his cock swelled, making it harder and harder to keep fucking him.

When he finally pushed it in Tony seemed to melt into the sheets, relaxing all at once, and Bucky reached around to wrap his hand around Tony's cock only to find Steve's already there. For just a second a hint of alpha aggression – _mine_ – seeped into his brain but it was gone as soon as it came, overcome by the realization that Tony was going to come right into Steve's hand, oh fuck –

Bucky's knot swelled all at once and he had to hold on for dear life when pleasure pounded through him like a freight train, throbbing from his cock all the way to the tips of his toes as he came inside Tony. Tony moaned, throwing his head back against Bucky's shoulder and Bucky caught the look on his face, eyes closed and mouth open as he jerked into Steve's fist. He was beautiful.

“You two –“ Steve couldn't seem to find the words but he was watching Tony with so much love and adoration that it almost hurt to look at him. Then he turned to Bucky and he couldn't have described the feeling that welled up in his stomach when their eyes met and Steve looked at him with so much awe and _want_ –

Bucky whimpered when his cock jerked again, pumping even more of his come into Tony, and Tony moaned, arching back into Bucky as he rode out the last of his orgasm in Steve's fist.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned and Bucky could only agree, unable to tear his eyes away from the mess Tony was making on Steve's skin.

As soon as Tony was finished Steve reached down with his come covered hand and jerked himself off furiously, his body shaking with tension. Bucky could smell his arousal swelling in the air and it made him grunt as his cock twitched inside Tony, another bolt of pleasure racing up his spine. Tony sighed blissfully, leaning back against Bucky even as he held his arms out to Steve.

“C'mon, Steve,” he purred and that seemed to be all it took for Steve to come almost violently into his hand, dropping his head as he milked himself dry with a grunt. The scent of their combined release in the air was incredible and Bucky allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and just breathe it in as Steve snuggled up to Tony's other side.

“You better still fuck me later,” Tony grumbled against Steve's chest and Steve laughed tiredly, sharing an amused look with Bucky over Tony's shoulder that warmed him from the inside out. Bucky was so fucked out that he didn't even react when Steve leaned up to press a kiss to his mouth, quick and chaste and absolutely baffling. He blinked, only realizing after the fact that this was something he should probably freak out over, but Steve just smiled at him, kissing Tony too before he settled down on the bed.

“Sleep,” Steve said gently. “We'll talk later.”

Bucky wanted to protest but he was so utterly comfortable, buried inside Tony and lulled in by their combined scent, that he couldn't fight the pull of exhaustion.

He was out before he even had a chance to go soft inside Tony.

“So,” Bucky said. “You do this often?”

Tony and Steve both looked up from their dinner with matching looks of confusion. Bucky gripped his fork tightly, consciously trying not to hunch his shoulders.

“Do what?” Tony asked and Bucky took a deep breath.

“Lure unsuspecting alphas onto your ranch for sex?”

Tony and Steve shared a stunned look before they broke into laughter as Bucky tried not to fidget in his seat.

“No,” Tony eventually got out through his chuckles. “God, no. Is that what you thought?”

Bucky shrugged and Steve reached across the table to grab his hand, his grin dimming into something a little more somber.

“We like you, Bucky,” Steve said and Bucky's breathing hitched. “We didn't plan for things to turn out like this or whatever you're thinking. But we _have_ talked about it prior to today. We were going to ask you out on a date.”

Bucky just stared at him. “Me?”

“You see any other attractive alphas around here?” Tony quipped and Bucky raised an eyebrow that Tony rolled his eyes at. “Yeah, okay, other than the one I'm bonded with?”

“But I'm just –“ Bucky couldn't finish the sentence and Tony's eyes narrowed.

“Just what? Smart, sweet and unfairly attractive? We like you.”

Bucky looked between them but couldn't see any hint of a lie in their eyes. It almost seemed too good to be true but after everything that had been taken from him Bucky knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“And you... want me? Here?” Bucky asked carefully, his shoulders relaxing when both of them nodded without hesitation. “How would that work?”

Tony shrugged. “However we want it to I guess. You can keep using the shed or you can spend the nights with us. We want whatever you're willing to give us.”

Bucky swallowed. “And if I want to stay?”

Steve gave him a beaming grin. “Then you stay.”

And it was as simple as that.


End file.
